


The Other Girls

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blushing, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Negan fingers Carl for the first time and tells him that he is pretty like a girl and that he loves his wet hole. Carl is embarrassed but he loves it.





	The Other Girls

"What's the point of this?" Carl asked. He was laying flat on his back, his eyes trained on the ceiling. He stripped off all of his clothes moments before, his hard cock laying across his hip. Negan was between his legs, rubbing his inner thighs in order to calm him down. "Feels like another way for you to be creepy. Like asking to touch my socket."

"This ain't creepy..." Negan slid his hands higher, gripping Carl's thighs when he jumped. With his thumbs Negan rubbed his thighs gently. "Easy, kid... just relax. If I don't finget you, it'll hurt. Bad." 

"I can take the pain. I've been shot twice." Carl grabbed his hands with his own, tugging Negan closer. "Just... let's skip this part. I can take it-"

"I know you can, but I don't want you bleeding. You will feel it for days and it'll tear you up." Negan pecked his lips. "Suck on my fingers." He slipped two fingers into his mouth, smirking when Carl rolled his eye. "Not gonna use your blood for lube either. Not my thing."

Carl ran his tongue up and down Negan's fingers before slipping his tongue in between them and sucking. He slid his mouth up and down his fingers before pulling away. "Hurry up. This is weird as is."

"It'll feel good. Just relax..." Negan dipped the tip of his finger between Carl's legs, his finget teasing his hole. "Come on..." Negan kissed his hip. "Don't make me get all sappy. We both hate that shit-" 

"You being nice for a change wouldn't be so bad. Christ." Carl laid a arm across his face. "I'm trying but your bitching isn't helping!" 

Negan chuckled. "You're cute when you're pissed." He trailed kisses along Carl's thigh. "Focus on me, come on. Be good." He moaned softly when he slipped his finger inside. "God, that's tight..." He looked up at Carl. "Can I move?"

Carl gripped the sheets, his eye closed. His chest was heaving. The kid really needed to calm down. "Just... gimme a second. I just... it's weird..." 

"I know."

"Doubt it." Carl replied, moving his hips slowly. "Okay... I think... just go slow. I'm not like those chicks you fuck-"

"I know." Slowly, Negan pumped his finger in and out of Carl. "Good boy. Being so good... just relax. This is supposed to feel good-"

"For who?"

"Don't be a brat." Negan fucked his finger deeper before curling it. "Gonna feel so good soon..." He smirked when Carl bit back a moan. "Stubborn."

"Bite me..." He hissed. "Ah- fuck. Come on. I said slow-"

"Feels good, huh? Really good." Negan kissed his hip. "Come on, admit it. You like when I finger your little boy pussy-"

"I will break your wrist..." Carl glared at him. "Just... finger me."

"You like it." Negan's lips curled into a smile. "Say it-"

"No."

Negan pushed deeper and curled his finger. "C'mon, darlin." 

"Fuck!" Carl arched his back. "Can't keep doing that." 

"Feels so good. Getting your ass fucked. Don't it?"

"Negan-"

"Say. It." Negan stopped moving, his finger deep inside Carl. "Or I'll stop."

"God-" He reached down and grabbed at Negan's wrist. "Come on!" 

"Hm?"

Carl took a deep breath, his cheeks pink and a snarl on his face. "I like it." He breathed out. "Okay? Now fucking move!"

"Bossy." Negan pulled out and slipped two fingers inside. "I think I got a brat on my hands-"

"If you don't-"

"What?" Negan smirked. "What are you gonna do?" 

"Just shut up and fuck me." 

"Gladly..." Negan whispered, slamming his fingers into Carl, chuckling when Carl moaned. "Don't hold them in. I like when you moan all soft. Makes you sound like a girl."

Carl clawed at the sheets, grinding down against his fingers hungrily. "Fuck-"

"My little girl." Negan kissed the tip of his leaking cock. "Fucking down on my fingers. You know, you said you aren't like the women I fuck-" He curled his fingers. 

Carl squirmed, his hips bucking. He ground down against Negan, making sure his fingers continued to press against the spot. 

"But..." Negan fucked into him once more. "I think you are just like them. Fucking down on my fingers like you need 'em."

"Shut up."

"No." Negan replied simply. "I am gonna keep going, make you scream from just my fingers."

Carl moaned, squimring against the sheets. "Not like those girls-"

"You sound like them." 

"Fuck me." Carl breathed out as Negan continued to pound into him and lap at his cock. 

Negan looked up at him, adding a third finger. "Later."


End file.
